


Tactics and Antics

by Heavychord971



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimileth Week (Fire Emblem), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavychord971/pseuds/Heavychord971
Summary: A small romcom take of Dimileth, featuring variable characters of the Three Houses title. A collaboration with @MableAstral (find her on Twitter), this 3-Chapter story will take place in three separate times of the timeskip.**SPOILER WARNING FOR AZURE MOON AND THE GAME IN GENERAL**
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth approached the door happily, and with all the reason. Having the old Dimitri back was a breath of fresh air for the Lions. Their leader had regained his compassion, something they believed he had lost within the span of the five years that Byleth had been absent. With her return, and the newfound spirit to bring him back, though sadly at the loss of Rodrigue, he finally regained his composure. 

Soon upon the door, Byleth knocked moderately and waited for a response. Dimitri, from within, could be heard rising from his desk. Dimitri’s heavy footsteps approached, and the door parted, presenting the prince. He only appeared slightly exhausted compared to his previous manic and sleep-deprived feral state, much to Byleth’s delight. 

“Professor! Good evening. What can I do for you?” Dimitri asked, smiling at her, just like back in the academy days. A tiny lump formed at the back of Byleth’s throat as the threat of tears forming emerged at the fond memory. After a deep breath and a warm smile, her heart relaxed, feeling once again the comfort she fell in love with all those years ago. 

“Good evening, Dimitri. I hope I’m not intruding,” Byleth said, holding up a small basket. “I brought us some dinner to enjoy together. You must be hungry, seeing as you haven’t left your room since yesterday.”

Dimitri looked at her, flustered written all over his face, and -as if on cue- his stomach growled.  
“P-pardon me. I have been reviewing battle plans for the next mission. It seems time has gotten the jump on me. I suppose….I could use a bite to eat, it does smell divine. Please, come in Professor,” Dimitri said, opening the door a bit more to allow her entry into his room, closing behind them once she was well within.

Byleth glanced all over Dimitri’s room, in awe of how tidy it appeared, untouched from the previous siege of the monastery. What was even more remarkable: in a corner near his bed, Dimitri’s tattered uniform rested upon a chair, torn and rusted after years of abuse and battles. Byleth, after placing the basket on his desk, walked slowly towards it, placing her hand on the chest, a solemn look fell upon her face. 

Though she was not here for the aftermath of the fall of the monastery…. She could still see it. Dimitri scrambling out of the front gates of Garreg Mach as the Imperial soldiers overthrew the monastery. Byleth could see him climbing up the stairs, angry, confused, and afraid. Did the soldiers find him up here? How did they subdue someone who bore the crest of Blaiddyd? How badly did they hurt him? Is this where he lost his eye?

The thought of Dimitri being dragged away from this room, stripped of this very uniform and taken to Cordelia sent her stomach into knots and her head buzzing with rage. Rage against Cordelia; rage against Edelgard for starting such a war. Above all, herself. For abandoning her student when he needed her guidance the most.

Byleth brushed her fingertips over the rough worn out cloth, still facing away from Dimitri. This was a happy day, there is no need to revisit the past and yet she could not stop the words from tumbling from her lips.

“I wish I could go back. I wish I could have helped you, saved you. Done something, anything-”

Dimitri was now at her side, their eyes locked and his enormous hand tenderly holding her wrist.

“Professor…” he murmured.

He pulled her hand away from the uniform, “Please, don’t.”

Dimitri gathered the tattered uniform quietly, folded it methodically and tucked it away into a drawer. He then made his way over to Byleth who had for the most part collected herself.

“Professor….I know we’ve been apart these past few years. But I do not blame you, no one blames you. Wishing everything could return back to the way it was or changing the way events unfolded is natural.” 

He laid a sturdy hand on her shoulder, “But what matters now is that we move forward and see to the end of this war, to have a better future,” Dimitri assured her, a small smile forming on his face. 

Byleth looked up at him, a smile formed on her face as she sighed, he was right.

He has only recently come back to her and yet she already found herself relying on him. 

Dimitri, realizing his hand has been on his professor as they stared into each other’s’ eyes quickly removes it, raking it through his hair awkwardly instead. 

“S-so, shall we take a look at what you brought in that amazingly crafted basket?” Dimitri shuffles a bit awkwardly back to his desk. 

Reinvigorated by Dimitri’s words, Byleth strolled right behind him to his desk and started searching the basket. Dimitri, making himself useful, brought a separate table full of books to the center, helping her take a blanket to cover the top. She then brought out platters of food to place, separate plates for their individual sides. 

“You really put some thought into this, didn’t you Professor?” Dimitri asked, surprised on the elegance and coordination of plating. 

Byleth smiled as she started to happily serve the portions. “The cooking staff were concerned you weren’t properly feeding yourself. So, they enlisted my aid to prepare you a meal. We wouldn’t want you falling ill from being malnourished.”

Dimitri couldn’t help but blush, taking his serving from her diligently, looking at the plate of food. “In that case, may we feast together, for honor. All in the name of the goddess.” With their prayers placed, they began to dine. 

“You know Professor,” Dimitri spoke, his mouth once cleared of food, “This reminds me of when I first invited you to eat at the dining hall. I can’t help but remember how drunk you were after we ate for hours on end.” He chuckled, though causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment, also made her feel so at ease. An ease she hasn’t felt after five years. 

“Dimitri please, don’t remind me. The glass after glass of delicious and savory Almyran wine was not worth the splitting headache I received the day after…,” Byleth stammered, face red as a tomato from the embarrassment. 

Dimitri could not help but chuckle, his heart fluttering. Goddess he missed her adorable qualities. The professor he came to love ever since they met for the first time at Remire Village. The professor he comforted after the death of her father, Jeralt “Bladebreaker” Eisner. The same professor that came to his side despite his cruel treatment of her, showing the same compassion after the death of Rodrigue. 

“Professor, I need to apologize,” Dimitri started, shifting their gleeful chatter back to a much more serious tone. “My behavior ever since we’ve reunited….it was unbecoming. And despite all my harsh words and foul behavior, you still stood by my side. It is sorry to think a lowly beast like myself is worthy of the compassion and time you dedicated in helping me back onto the path I once followed with no hesitation.”

Byleth frowned, in such an adorable rebuttal, “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, don’t say such things. We have been through…. So much… too much for me to just abandon you. Despite your attempts, your classmates, the knights of Seiros and I; all of us, we would never abandon you.” 

Byleth took another small bite and added in a sad quiet voice,“And calling yourself a beast is Unacceptable.”

Dimitri blushed, taken aback from her response. He knew his professor was full of energy in the way she worded things. But with such passion like this is rare. As such he smiled and gave a small chuckle, taking a swig of his drink. 

“If it is as you say, professor, then I won’t refute that claim. Instead, let us continue to work hard for a better future. And to ensuring the war is over soon,” Dimitri chided, hoisting his drink to cheer with her, a gesture she returned with a smile of relief and both took a swig. 

It wasn’t long as both started laughing together under the influence, but they just didn’t care. They were in their own world, where no one would ever reach them. That world soon blurred, with only each other’s company being in the line of sight. Then… black.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sylvain knocked on the door repeatedly, wondering where Dimitri would be. He knew his Highness was reformed, but if he did return to his old self, being late was not part of his character. He knocked again, at this point pondering what could be holding him up.

“Dimitri? You in there? C’mon, we need to discuss the next mission with everyone. Time to get up.”

From inside, Sylvain heard ruffling movement, oddly light footsteps came to the door and swung open. It was Dimitri, although, not quite Sylvain was expecting so early in the morning. 

“Sylvain….what do you want. Ugh, I have a very bad headache….what time is it?” Dimitri groggily asked, his good eye blinking to adjust to the light and focus on Sylvain, who was staring a bit perturbed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well your Highness, I’m just surprised. I didn’t know that much of your strength also diverged to that “Areadbhar”,” Sylvain responded, stifling back a laugh as he looked at Dimitri completely.

Dimitri stared at him quizzically, looking down and suddenly realizing how exposed he was. “Oh GODDESS!” he yelled in embarrassment, rushing back in and covering himself, poorly until reaching for some undergarments. “Sylvain I am BEGGING you: Do NOT speak of this to ANYONE.”

Sylvain threw his hands up, though breaking lightly to laughter, he genuinely smiled at him.

“Don’t you worry, your Highness. This is the one thing you must always keep under wrapped, no pun intended,” Sylvain chuckled. “What I want to know is: Who is the lucky woman?”

Before Dimitri could utter a word, they both heard the voice of a woman from inside Dimitri’s room. 

“Mmmngh….Dimitri? .....where are you? ……what time is it?” Byleth called out. 

In those next few seconds, Dimitri stood there, a look of pure fear spread across his face, while Sylvain just stood, mouth wide open. 

“No…….NO…………NO! That is NOT happening right now!” Sylvain cried out, dying of laughter.

“Sylvain PLEASE HUSH! A scandal is the last thing we need! Please tell NO ONE of this. We will be in the war room soon. PLEASE I am BEGGING you!” Dimitri pleaded between his teeth, on his knees.

In that moment, Dimitri would have done anything to keep Sylvain quiet. What would he want that he already does not already have?

Luckily, Dimitri’s panic dissolved alongside Sylvain’s laughter as he knelt with him.

Exhausted from his laughing, Sylvain wiped a tear from his eye, “Dimitri…. hooo boy…Sorry. Don’t get me wrong, this is JUICY, and were you anyone else I’d have run to the nearest knight out in the courtyard to spill to.”

Dimitri looked up to Sylvain in shock. Of course. He had always suspected it going to the academy. He always thought that the sole purpose of their friendship was because of their noble statuses. Dimitri always insisted that Sylvain was a good man and yet his confidence in him waned and Dimitri could not keep the disapproving scowl on his face, “So only by the grace of my royal blood have I kept your counsel?”

Sylvain still had a smile on his face, but his eyes wore a pained expression. He placed his left hand onto Dimitri’s shoulder.

“No. Because you’re still one of my dearest friends in this world.”

The scowl melted from his face and relief took its place, “Even…. Even now as you’ve seen me for what I truly was all those years ago?”

“Of course.”

Remorse bit into Dimitri. They were friends since they were children. Dimitri assumed that Sylvain and the Lions would shun him the moment his true nature emerged. Dimitri always assumed that should anyone see under his façade; he would lose them forever.

“Sylvain, I apologize for my comment…”

They both stood, Dimitri sighed disappointed in himself, but Sylvain wore his classic grin and threw his arms behind his head and stretched, “It’s alright Your Highness, besides, with the way things are now that’s the LAST thing I’d do. Who knows what news of this could do to moral in our troops. Not to mention the respect you’ve just reclaimed could be challenged if word of this got out.”

Dimitri looked to Sylvain in awe. He truly has become a great person, just as he had always hoped he would be.

Then Dimitri remembered…the situation at hand. Dimitri cleared his throat and looked away from his friend in utter embarrassment.

“I…err. Thank you, Sylvain.”

Sylvain was absolutely loving every second of the situation grinning ear to ear and hiding his small chuckles behind his hand, “Well, alright Your Highness. I’ll see you with the others. Meanwhile, you and the professor should…...clean yourselves up,” Sylvain looked back and chuckled shaking his head as he walked back down the hall.

Dimitri sighed. It was early in the day and yet he was already so exhausted. He did not expect for this to be the situation where he would reconnect with Sylvain, but at the very least he knew Sylvain could be trusted to keep this…. situation… a secret.

“Sylvain is a good man; he can be trusted. Sylvain’s a good man; he can be trusted….” Dimitri repeated this quietly to himself as he reached for his trousers that were thrown across the room the night before. A sweet light sound drew his attention back to his bed: Byleth. With her mint green hair scattered every which way against her white pillowcase and her cheeks still rosy from the night prior, she was breathtaking. Although he was to wake her and report to the meeting as quickly as possible, she slept so soundly under the covers. And looked so beautiful, it was sacrilege to ruin such a scene.  
He sat on the bed and could not help his eyes from wandering to her nude body covered in a mocking act by thin sheets, leaving little to nothing to the imagination. His mind became hazed as he fixated himself on the outline of her nipples shrouded by the sheets and remembered the glorious feeling of finally capturing them in his mouth, the way she begged him to leave a mark on them for her. Dimitri eagerly obliged. A bit too much as he could not stop himself from leaving love marks all over her breasts and stomach.

Hesitantly Dimitri lifted the covers, and wouldn’t he know it, she was covered from the mid-chest and under with his love marks ranging from a flirtatious pink to a concerning purple.

“Goddess,” Dimitri shook his head, sending his head into a pounding frenzy and his face flushed.

If he did not act quickly, he would be tempted to wake her without the intention of attending the meeting.

Indulging himself, Dimitri placed a soft kiss on Byleth’s head, “Professor, wake up. We have a meeting to attend. You need to get ready before it’s too late,” he spoke in a gentle tone, shaking her lightly. Byleth murmured in her sleep, reaching out and held Dimitri from his neck. She smiled lightly as she stroked his hair softly in her sleep. Dimitri grew flustered again; however, he allowed it, resting his head against hers as she held him. 

Soon, Byleth’s eyes fluttered open, and realized what she was holding. She blushed and smiled, looking at her beloved student. “Good morning, Dimitri. I hope you’re…alright after last night.”

“I could say the same to you” Dimitri looked into her eyes teasingly.

Dimitri smiled at her, caressing her hand. “I slept well, just as you have. But now we need to leave. Our meeting will be starting soon, and Sylvain came to check up on us…. To my utter horror,” he says sheepishly.

“Sylvain?!” Byleth shot up panicked. We have about 10 minutes before that blabber mouth tells the entire army!” Byleth shot up from bed only for Dimitri to stop her with a hand on her wrist. 

“Professor! There is no need to worry.”

“But Dimitri, this is SYLVAIN we’re talking about.”

“I understand but…. He has assured me that he will tell no one.”

“And you’re sure of this?”

“Absolutely.”

Byleth gripped the sheets to her chest willing herself to trust in Dimitri’s judgment. 

After a few moments Byleth threw her head back and laughed that musical laughter Dimitri loved so much. She beamed to Dimitri, “Alright, I’ll get ready. You go on ahead and I’ll be right behind you.” She then swung her legs and stood up, the covers falling from her frame and exposing her body. Dimitri stared at her, slightly embarrassed by seeing her nude frame in daylight and not under candlelight. The way the light caught her skin and illuminated her hair, her eyes…. It was almost as if she personified the goddess herself. He shook his head trying to focus again as he got his attire on, she also started getting dressed in her outfit. 

“A-alright then. I’m off. I’ll see you in the war room,” he managed to stammer, exiting the room and walking to the second floor of the monastery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with Chapter 2!  
> \-------------------------------------------  
> Working the kinks out for the final chapter, but hopefully it should be done before the end of the year. Other than that, enjoy this next segment after the siege of Fort Merceus.

~Chapter 2~

The Professor had decided to take a break from being in her classroom to go over documents that Dimitri had given her for revision. Of course, she could have and more than likely should have stayed with the prince in the room and just revised them there but…. Their relationship had become complicated since the evening she paid him a visit. Not in an unpleasant way, just. An uncomfortable way.

The feelings that had always been there much longer than she cared to admit had flourished so quickly it was making her head spin. Even when she closed her eyes, she could still see Dimitri’s soulful blue eyes burning into her, the feel of his lips of hers burned still from how roughly he sucked onto her bottom lip just days before.

If she was being honest, these feelings absolutely terrified her. Byleth hated feeling vulnerable in any way and her soft and delicate feelings for Dimitri were incredibly overwhelming. Just the sound of his name crossing the lips of another person left her cheeks red and her heart soaring with delight. For someone as strong and impassable as her to be reduced to a simpering schoolgirl over her former student was maddening to her.

Walking down to the mess hall she released a hefty yawn. Despite sleeping an abnormal amount and taking another unplanned nap at her desk, she still felt absolutely zapped of any energy. She hoped that getting a quick bite to eat at the hall would wake her up.

Mercedes and Annette both helped in the kitchen soon after the war council, hard at work despite needed rest. They happily fed the exhausted soldiers as they had just returned from the Fort Merceus campaign. It was a difficult, yet successful siege; however, it came at the cost of the death of the Death Knight, otherwise known as Jeritza. His true identity, as it turns out, was the younger half-sibling of Mercedes, Emile. Despite her normal cheerful smile and charisma, there was an air of great sorrow around her. During the few moments people saw her alone, her back was always to them hunched over. Many left her in peace, even someone as cheerful and optimistic as Mercedes was allowed grieve their own flesh and blood. Even if Emile chose to side with the Empire in the end.

Mercedes had served Byleth some Verona Cheese, the sticky and delicious aroma sent shivers down her spine, how she craved this dish more and more as of late. Instead of sitting with the rest of the soldiers, she decided to eat sitting up and chatting with the girls as they bustled about in the kitchen serving the rest of the soldiers their portions.

“This is delicious Mercedes,” Byleth said lapping up the cheese, savoring the traces of spices contained within. 

“My, you sure are putting away your food today Professor!” Mercedes giggled. “I do so love to see you indulge yourself, you deserve it.”

“Speaking of indulging yourself Professor.” Annette’s blue eyes twinkled mischievously, “Spill, why on earth are you always with Dimitri?”

“Annie! I am shocked, she and his Highness are simply collaborating on war effort discussions. Or…. Is there something else you aren’t sharing Professor?” Mercedes laughed as she handed a plate of food to an Archer.

Byleth was not a very good liar, but she could dance around subjects like no other, “You are right Mercedes, I am simply speaking with his Highness about war campaigns and the next steps needed to end this war as quickly and peacefully as possible.”

“Drat, well looks like I can’t rely on Lindhart’s gossipy mouth. He could have sworn he saw you sneaking away from Dimitri’s quarters early in the- “

“Annette,” Byleth said firmly. On the outside she looked as if she had had enough of the discussion. This was the voice she used to command out on the field. Byleth was cornered and scared, using her authority to kill this conversation in its crib so to speak, “Enough of this. There are soldiers around, if any of them take these rumors seriously it could jeopardize the command his Highness has over the army. Be mindful.” The professor’s hands shook.

Please let it go, let it go, let it go…

Annette sighed and bowed, “Apologies, Professor. I didn’t…. even think this through well enough. I’m sorry.”

As horrible as Byleth felt over making Annette feel horrible, she couldn’t afford letting anyone getting even slightly close to the truth.

The truth that Byleth was absolutely and desperately in love with Dimitri.

The professor smiled to Annette, “Hey, its alright. Just be more careful please.” As Byleth was about to push the plate to Mercedes to wash, she realized that she wasn’t quite ready to head back to her tedious documents just yet.

Byleth decided to try her hand at helping Annette and Mercedes. They had done so much for the war effort as it is. Byleth is usually stuck in war council after war council, hardly seeing a lick of what goes on with the soldiers at times. She figured now is the time to change that. She approached them as soon as the final soldier received their portions for supper.

“I thought the kitchen staff would be able to help you two.” Byleth said as she walked around into the kitchen. 

“We sent the kitchen staff away for the night for a break. Mercedes and I sat out this battle out so it’s only right we help in another way, fair and done,” Annette exclaimed, her cheery demeanor returning already.

“Agreed, they work so much, it’s only fair we help them maintain their strength as well as provide some much needed relief to the kitchen staff,” Mercedes added, her melodious voice carrying her words as sweetly as her desserts. Byleth smiled, removing her coat and gauntlets, setting them on a stool in the corner of the small room.

“Your spirits are infectious. Please, let me help you with the dishes at the very least.”

Annette piped up, “Oh no professor! We are very capable of handling that ourselves! I swear, Dedue can vouch for my ability to wash dishes with no incident...For the most part…You should be more preoccupied with the war planning!”

Byleth only grinned and took a good amount of plates from the countertop, “Please, that’s all I ever do around here, frankly I need a bit of a break from that decrepit old room, I insist. Like you said, it’s only fair that we give bac--” Byleth is interrupted as she gets hit with an incredibly sharp pain on her side, stumbling over herself sending some of the dishes she held to floor with a crash.

The dining hall grows quiet, everyone taking a pause at their meals. Their eyes widen as their key strategist is now leaning against the countertop breathing raggedly. A few of the soldiers closest to the kitchen area rise and make their way over to her quickly.

“Professor, are you alright?” A grappler runs over about to make his entry into the kitchen area.

“Do you need one us to carry you to your room?” A second soldier steps in following suit with the grappler but they are both halted by a third man, a knight of Seiros.  
“No, you idiot, just look at her! She needs a medic, Professor, do you need someone to carry you to Manuela?”

There was a nervous tension that spread throughout the dining hall like a chill, quiet murmurs and people from the far side of the dining hall were now standing up slightly to see what the commotion was about at the front. 

Byleth stared up to the soldiers worried expressions. No, they weren’t just worried, it’s an expression that her father used to make when she would get too close to the edge of a cliff or an enemy lunged towards her.

Fear.

The professor was their rock, their key to any hope of victory in this drawn out goddess forsaken war. Were she to fall… The idea would be unfathomable. 5 years without her took Rhea and brought Fodlan to its knees against the Empire. Once Byleth returned, so did their morale, so did their king and most importantly, their hope.

Byleth had always been very modest and never took the comments other soldiers would make about her importance to heart including her students that she was special up until that moment.

Whether Byleth liked it or not, she was truly their one last hope.

After a few breaths to gather herself she heard the soldiers arguing among themselves again on what to do to help her with Annette holding the small gate to the kitchen closed insisting they were too dirty to enter the kitchen.

Goddess how she HATES to be fussed over. It makes her feel weak and incapable.

Annette pipes up, “T-thanks guys, but that really won’t be necessary. Please just enjoy your meals, Mercedes and I are more than capable of taking care of our professor.”

“Yes” Byleth speaks firmly and decidedly then breaks into a soft laugh, “Now that I think about it, I may have just eaten some bad fish or something…” She smiles up to the soldiers in hopes it eases their worries. Mercedes holds Byleth up and away from the small crowd gathering.

“Silly Professor, whatever will we do with you. Come now, I have an herbal tea I can give you that eases upset stomachs.”

“Are you serious?” The grappler belted out a hearty laughter that echoed in the dining hall and cried out behind him, “Typical Professor, looks like your fish addictions bit you in the ass!” The rest of the dining hall erupted into laughs, giggles, and sighs of relief. The sounds of clanking silverware and glasses filled the room once again and the soldiers went back to their meals, concerns quelled. 

“Professor, are you alright?” Mercedes whispers, holding her hand gently, smiling warmly at Byleth. “You’ve sustained injuries that should have killed you many times for months and not once have I ever seen you lose your composure as you have just now…. Now please. Do not lie to me.”

Mercedes’ normally soft and gentle eyes now bore into Byleth’s with an authority she has never seen from her.

“I-I……” Byleth stammers, the pain now subsided only to introduce a new set of symptoms, dizziness, and nausea.

She places a hand over her mouth, rubbing small circles around her jaw, willing the sensation to pass to no avail. Byleth sighs and admits defeat to Mercedes.  
“No, I don’t think so,” Byleth admits to them.

Annette and Mercedes look at one another, concern etched on their faces.

Byleth is not the type to admit defeat with any injury. Mercedes has even taken to joining Byleth in baths on more than one occasion in case she was hiding any injuries, something the professor was infamous for.

After reclaiming Garreg Mach, Mercedes had discovered that Byleth had a gash on her back seeping blood, haphazardly patched up with gauzes. Byleth was in a war council meeting, directing the messengers on where to go to receive aid from lords when the blood began dripping down the back of the chair and onto the floorboards. Needless to say, she was scolded by everyone but more so by the prince. Even in his manic state, Dimitri was not pleased one bit with Byleth’s self-endangerment and ordered Mercedes to keep a close eye on Byleth before he stalked back to the Cathedral.

For Byleth to be concerned…. Well that was serious.

“Mercie. Maybe you should take the professor to the infirmary. I’ll clean up here and meet you over there. We don’t need the soldiers worrying,” Annette suggested, pulling out a broom and trash pan to get the shards. Mercedes guided the professor to the infirmary, leaving behind the clamoring dining hall.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Honestly, Professor, I’m stumped.” Manuela huffed.

Glass of wine in hand, she swirled the red delicacy in contemplation.

“Pain? Followed by dizzy spells. You’re sure you didn’t get hit by a stray poisoned arrow at the last battle, right?” She took a sip of her wine.

“No, I didn’t Manuela. It’s so strange, one moment I was fine, about to help the girls out with kitchen duty and, and then… I get knocked off my feet.”

“Now that’s something. I have never heard you say that before, much less seen with my own two eyes. I’ve never seen you so rattled Professor.”

“Exactly. The pain at my side felt…. like a pinch only it was from inside of me. It was strange.”

Manuela looked to Byleth’s side and then to her appearance. She has been looking quite…pale lately.

“Have you been eating well? As in eating your green veggies?”

“Yes, but lately I’ve also been so tired. No matter how often I sleep it always feels as if I should be sleeping longer. I swear sometimes even when I’m bathing it feels as though I can’t summon the energy to make my way out of the bath tub….”

“So, fatigue is added to the list of whatever plagues you…”

“I guess so…” Byleth says quietly sipping on a glass of water that Manuela had her drink.

Mercedes who was quietly sitting on the other bed looked to Manuela, “Professor Manuela, if you don’t mind, I’d like to try something. Something that we used to do whenever we admitted someone into our care at the church.”

“Oh?” Manuela downed the rest of her wine and began to pour some more, “Knock yourself out girlfriend.”

“Professor, would you mind laying down on the bed?” Mercedes politely gestured to the bed.

“Of course, Mercedes.”

Mercedes pulled a chair and hovered her hands over Byleth’s head. She closed her wispy blonde lashes, took a deep breath and a golden glow enveloped her palms as she pressed her soft thumbs to Byleth’s temples.

“Tell me professor, when was the last time you bled?”

“Bled?”

“Yes, as in, your menstrual cycle.”

Byleth counted back the moons in her head. One…two…. three…. When WAS the last time…?

Mercedes hovered her hands lower and lower, down her chest which had begun to feel full and sore as of late, down to her stomach and finally to the area where she felt the pinch.

In that moment, Mercedes gasped.

“Oh Professor! Why didn’t you tell anyone?!” She said happily. Byleth looked at her, confused at first, joined by Manuela who was downing her second glass for the evening.

“Tell anyone what Mercedes?” Byleth looked to her student then to Manuela for help.

Manuela looked from Byleth to Mercedes, shrugged, took another long sip, peeked at where Mercedes’ hands were hovered over and spit her wine all over herself sending red liquid all over Byleth and Mercedes as well.

Byleth’s anger began to spike at being doused in alcohol. Normally she wouldn’t care but her smell has also become incredibly acute.

“Manuela, you’re drunk.” Byleth sat up wiping off the wine from her gauntlets.

“Yes, I am VERY drunk Byleth! And I plan on getting drunker still,” Manuela wiped her mouth and pointed to Byleth, hurt and betrayal decorating her big hazel eyes, 

“You’ve been getting laid this whole time and you didn’t tell me!?”

“N-n-no, I—”

“We had a girls pact! I always tell you about the men I date, I thought we were in the single life TOGETHER!”

“I don’t know w-what you’re talking about Manuela!” Byleth stammered, Manuela pulled Byleth close enough to where Mercedes could not hear, “Well it’s your loss because if you had just told me, I would have given you the ‘special tea’…”

“N-no Manuela, you’ve got it all wrong! I’m not… I’m not!”

As Byleth wracked her brain for an excuse, she couldn’t help but kick herself for letting Dimitri finish in her all those times. So many times. Every single time to be precise, and she never once thought to protect herself. She just assumed that she had no heartbeat meant she wouldn’t be able to produce another life in her. Motherhood? Byleth? Preposterous, laughable, inconceivable. And yet, there was Mercedes with her serene smile just itching to say the words that will make Byleth’s world shatter forever as she knew it.

For the first time in her 21 years of life, she felt like fainting.

She has not bled in 3 moons. Three whole moons. She thought she was just being irregular in her cycles. But now… Could Mercedes be wrong? No, Mercedes was the most talented healer Byleth had ever witnessed in her life.

Byleth grabbed Mercedes by her collar and pulled the healer towards her face, OH GODDESS NO. PLEASE IT CAN’T BE.

“M-M-Mercedes? What are you talking about? It’s just some bad fish, right?! Some fish! Ha Ha Ha” Byleth begged. “PLEASE!!” a shriek that shook the room escaped her.

Mercedes still wore that motherly comforting grin, eyes gleaming, dripping with giddiness and she uttered the words that Byleth knew in her heart rang true,  
“Why didn’t you tell anyone you’re pregnant, Professor?”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey guys!” In popped Annette with bags of items in one arm and a tea pot in her other hand. “Sorry I’m late! There was a fight in the mess hall. Balthus and Sylvain tried hitting on the same girl and that didn’t end very well with Sylvain… Anyways! I brought some tea, herbs that Dedue gave me on my way over here, some cakes, a talisman some lady at the market gave me- to be honest I’m a bit suspicious, I think it may be cursed but I didn’t question it. I literally just took it from her. My lucky bear my father gave me when I was 9, a lucky looking rock just outside the monastery and last but not least: ME!”

Byleth vomited onto Mercedes’ lap. Manuela pinched her nose in retaliation, looked away from the scene only to turn to the side and sympathy vomit onto the floor alongside Byleth sending disgusting fumes of regurgitated wine into the air.

Mercedes was still wearing a joyous glowing smiling expression despite the vomit piling onto her lap.

Annette dropped her items onto the floor with a crash and she joined the two other women as well in decorating the infirmary in vomit.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dimitri sat in the council room verifying plans and strategies, sighing as he rubbed his good eye from straining. 

The doors to the council room open, presenting Sylvain and Ashe, much to Dimitri’s surprise as it is rare to find the pair together. 

“Evening your highness, you’re here pretty late. What are you up to?” Ashe inquired, the men approaching Dimitri’s side of the table. 

“Just reviewing the battle plans. Soon we will be storming Enbarr, and I plan on making sure everyone stays alive,” Dimitri replied. 

“Well regardless we should at least get some rest, your highness. Let’s go pick up some gorgeous girls for the night, unless you have…..OTHER plans,” Sylvain teased, earning him a panicked glare from the fallen prince. 

“After your miscalculated and very public scuffle with Balthus this evening, I doubt it would be a good idea to show your face around women for a while.” Dimitri smirked.

Ashe let out a hearty laughter, “Oh hoho, your Highness! I’m shocked! Sylvain, I’m sorry but he got you there.” 

Dimitri smirked to Sylvain; Sylvain sat with a pout and an eyepatch to match Dimitri’s covering his left eye.

Sylvain chuckled and brushed off the negativity, such is his charisma. “Alright, alright, you got me there. Ashe, why don’t you go on ahead and head to bed. I need to have a word with his Highness…. Ya know, childhood friends and all.”

Ashe looked at him puzzled, then to Dimitri, who in return smiled and wished him a good night, prompting the aspiring knight to retire to his room.  
Sylvain sat with the prince, analyzing the plans. “So…how’s it coming along with the professor?” he teased.

Dimitri immediately shot him a look of death with a light embarrassment. “I-I-I thought you would have dropped that!”

Sylvain hushed the prince with a chuckle. “C’mon spill it. How is she? Everything you fantasized about? No shame in hiding how you feel, Dimitri. It’s a guy thing.”  
Dimitri sighed, looking at the plans set on the table. “Yes, we have seemingly started something of a connection. But nothing is certain. I…..” A lump gets caught in the prince’s throat.

Nothing is certain for Dimitri it seems. Since that first encounter in his quarters, it was like a snowball effect. They slept together nearly every night, somehow, they always made time for one another no matter how small a window that was. For Dimitri it was never about the sex, it was deeper, he wished to please her, make her happy, kiss her, hug her, treasure her. Although they had never talked at length about their relationship, Dimitri had hoped that Byleth could feel how genuine his feelings were for her. Unfortunately, his normally horrid luck caught up to him. The last time he had kissed Byleth was a few nights ago and since then she avoids him like the plague.

His heart breaks each time he sees her walking around with her cute blank stare and her twitchy nose. Even now a small part of him wishes to shed a tear at the loss of her affections.

Sylvain catches on his voice trailing off, the smile turned into a genuine concerned look. “What’s the matter?”

Dimitri looked down to the table. “Lately she has been ignoring me. Acknowledging me only when it comes to missions and council meetings. If I am lucky she will look me in the eye when she speaks to me… I thought perhaps it was something I said or did, but I am left with no answers. If things continue the way they are, I’m not sure if I can….”

Sylvain pushed deeper into the question, “‘If you….’?”

Dimitri then looked at him, with a sunken exhausted feeling in his eye, “I’ve been meaning to propose to her at the Goddess Tower.”

Sylvain actually looked shock, looking away and nodding. “That would be a good place to propose. But the fact that she’s ignoring you, there’s something going on.  
Question is….what is it?”

Dimitri nodded, “Indeed. What have I done to anger our professor?”


End file.
